Masks of Vanity
by Her.Vanilla.Majesty
Summary: Lust was never as dangerous as love. But now, as they stood in the crossroads that led to either desire or madness, they realized it was too late to save themselves. All they had was each other. And they would rather kill themselves sooner than admit it. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_A note from the desk of Majesty..._

_**The inspired Fanfiction from the great Victor Hugo and Disney's ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame''.**_

This three-shot was created shortly after the finale of my other Legend of Zelda Fanfiction: "Distractions". If you like _this_ story, why don't you give it a read?

-I do not take credit for the genius plot of the movie; though mine's will be _**loosely based upon it.-**_

**Without** further ado...I give you _"The Masks of Vanity."_

-HVM

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Kudos to Victor Hugo, Disney, and Shigeru Miyamoto.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Masks of Vanity<strong>_

**_.I._**

**Chapter One: Of Notre Trio Dame...**

_Gather round children, and listen. For this night I will tell the tale birthed in the city of Castelle Hyrule_

_Now the town was lively with it's daily hustle and bustle. Music and dancing filled every nook and cranny of each hearty home and the smell of bread filtered through the clean air, as sweet as the bird songs trilled on every tree._

_And in the heart of this town was Notre Trio Dame. The Catheli. Home of the goddesses and Sanctuary of the People. _

_And up, up, high above it's towers were the giant brass bells of Notre Dame. They rang with the rooster's cry, their chimes echoing across the city signaling the beginning of the new day. _

_And within the confines of the bell tower, up the spiraling rafters, arches, and stairs, was the bell ringer._

_The bellringer of Notre Trio Dame._

_The monster._

* * *

><p><strong>.I.<strong>

Boughert hurried up the winding steps of the cathedral, feeling the same familiar dread creep up his spine as the dim candlelight faded. His hands shook uncontrollably, fingers struggling to keep grip over the tray of food.

Bread, berry juice, apples, grapes…

If only Tollemed hadn't left, then perhaps the High Priest would not have assigned him with the horrible task that the former had left behind. Two months he had been doing this, but the horror he felt only increased, much to his surprise.

Dawn was falling; he knew the creature would wake soon.

_"If you cannot hold your mouth against obscenities, avert your eyes; lest the Holy Three smite you down."_

The High Priest was stern in his warning. Boughert would drop the food; and despite the noises inside that would so often raise his curiosity, he would not look. He. Would. Not.

The door loomed over him half-open, the darkness beyond hurt his eyes. With a gulp and a final muster of will, he shoved the tray of food through. He heard a hollow clang and stiffened, waiting.

A moan erupted from the unknown beyond and he felt his blood run cold at the sound. It was low and gurgled. _"Hhheelllpp."_

The creature's voice pierced through his ears like a foreboding cry. Spinning on his heels, he ran like the crazed beggars the wandered the streets at night.

_Bread, berry juice, apples, grapes…_ how can something so horrible have something so human?

**.I.**

He heard the inevitable fall of footsteps pounding harshly up the stairs and steeled himself. Hurrying to the door, he turned the knob, feeling the metal creak under his touch, and pulled it open. Half-open. Always half.

Today would be the day. Tollemed had gone and Boughert had come. Perhaps they could be friends; just as he was friends with Tollemed.

Perhaps…

He cloaked himself in the darkness, lest his visitor see and waited, heart thudding. Boughert came to an abrupt stop, eyes stuck to the ground below and roughly slid the tray of food past his door. It clanged against his knee and he held his breath, opening his mouth slowly.

The words he had practiced so very much came tumbling out of his tongue in what sounded like a plead; a moan for help. For someone.

"Friend…"

A look of terror flashed in Boughert's eyes as he dashed off.

The bell ringer of Notre Dame shut his eyes closed, feeling tears slide down his mauled, rough cheek.

"Need…help…"

**.I.**

Vaati Dosteit marched through the streets, his dark armor jingling as he walked alongside his Commander. His eyes scanned the perimeter, gritting his teeth. Clear. No sign of _them_ anywhere. But then again, _she_ could be lurking nearby, hidden.

Just thinking of her…it unsettled him.

_**...**_

_"Corpest teh, vergo illem zetka?" The gypsy man cackled down at him, his gold tooth shining, eyes twinkling with something akin to mischief._

_'Dead man. Have you come for a drink?'_

_The man pointed to his pallid cheeks, face flushed with glee. _

_Vaati nodded feebly. He did not wish to speak with the gypsy in their language, but the mission was in need of his sacrifice. He suppoused all those Heathen language classes were not completely useless after all. "Decti morkesa. Beulo peitiz junet mis leminde."_

_'A lot. I need to clear my mind.'_

_"Corpest Teh, dento hitne jestu dewink herkal. Chateau Romani!"_

_'Dead Man, don't think, just drink. Perhaps a bottle of wine! A Chateau Romani!'_

_Vaati's eyes went wide. The gypsies could afford the most luxurious wine in all of Castelle Hyrule? Impossible._

_"Ule beyter Chateu?" He asked._

_The man's eyes narrowed then he leaned over in deep throaty laughter that sent a wave of uncertainty through his stiff limbs. "Sempoble, olfet! Esto Corpest Teh!"_

_'Impossible, fool! Silly Dead Man!"_

_The bar exploded at the words, the drunkards suddenly jumping up with surprising vigour and launching out the windows where Vaati's comrades hid. He gasped, pulling back just in time as the gypsy man snarled, leaping for him._

_Beer bottles crashed to the ground, cheap liquor spilling over. Vaati's fingers trembled as he unsheathed his sword. The gypsy man crouched low on the ground, grinning madly, and spoke in perfect Hylian. "You better put that away…or you're really going to be a dead man."_

_"I'm good." Vaati snarled, whipping the blade to the side._

_The gypsy man dodged. "Ho, ho! You're a toughie, Dead Man."_

_"He's mine." A voice hollered out._

_The gypsy man howled in laughter. "Much obliged!" He leapt backwards and crashed through the windows with manic glee._

_Vaati staggered back as a flash of red erupted in his eyes. A woman. A gypsy woman dressed in a flowing red gown danced through the crushed glass, a fan twirling about in her hands. Vaati held his breath._

_Her hair was the color sunlight, falling in fine silky strands that slithered through harsh wisps of wind in what seemed to be an enticing dance. Her finely molded face was pale with high cheekbones and a delicate chin; her lips were ruby red and her eyes glittered like rare sapphires. On her collar shimmered a golden necklace, most likely stolen, lighting up the contours of her exquisite features._

_She smiled prettily, a sly look flashing in her eyes. "You won't live much longer, Dead Man. It's a shame, really." Her fan came to cover her jaw as she fluttered her slanted eyes. "You weren't half-bad."_

_Vaati swallowed, charging forward, sword first._

_The gypsy laughed, twirling back then expertly flipping past him. Her movements were a blur; she spun around him, a torrent of red. A torrent of blood. The very same color that rushed up his cheeks as he found his mind wandering to her perfect figure. Her scent overwhelmed him and he coughed, stumbling back._

_Her fan lashed out in a heartbeat, the hidden spikes slashing his cheek open and spilling droplets of blood. Her open hand slapped the nape of his neck and her knee jabbed against his gut. He fell to his knees, sword dropping to the ground beside him._

_He could hear her tinkling laughter as the gypsy man returned with a half-empty beer bottle and a wicked grin. "Stay out, soldier. If you know what's good for you."_

_The bottle slammed against his forehead and Vaati succumbed to darkness._

**_..._**

"You've failed Vaati." The Commander said, his eyes dark with anger. "You've failed all because of her. _Weak_."

He lowered his face. "I am sorry, sire."

**.I.**

The Knight stood before the threshold of the Palazzo Ustelle, his hair blowing softly in the chilly wind. He drummed a finger against his thigh, his narrowed azure eyes flitting around the hall, taking in the splendor.

The sun glinted off his armor, temporarily blinding the Lady of Ustelle. He noticed, with no small amusement, the extravagant gown she had worn for him today. It was fetching, yet overwhelming as well. Too many fabrics crisscrossing, so big and poofy was the lace, he could have sworn she had taken up the entire doorway.

Yet it did little to mar the Lady's slender figure. Her curves were lined with a tight bodice. He bowed swiftly and stood just as quickly.

"My Lady."

She looked a little breathless as her cheeks reddened. He enjoyed the effect he had on her. "Sir Link. What a pleasant surprise."

He smiled slightly, taking the opportunity to shame her. It wasn't likely she'd figure out what he was doing. Or scold him for it for that matter.

"I live here, My Lady."

Her eyes widened and her lips trembled, her startled expression like that of an embarrassed child's. "But of course. I simply meant…we have not seen each other for quite a while."

"Far too long, My Lady."

"I was sent by my father. He wishes to discuss something important with you."

"Right now, My Lady?"

She blushed, batting her lashes as she flipped back a strand of darkened ruby hair in hopes of enticing him. "If it does not bother you, Sir Link."

"Your timing is impeccable." He commented, nodding. She laughed a little too eagerly, flashing a beautiful smile at him. He grinned in response.

"He is up at his study. And when you're done, perhaps we could talk over some tea?" She asked, hoping.

"It would be my pleasure, My Lady." He nodded, enjoying the sound of her cheery laughter greet his ears. Her hand reached for his arm, fingers running over the muscles underneath his tunic.

He forced a smile at her actions before gently taking himself away and down the hall.

**.I.**

_-From the desk of Duke Raphael Ambi Ustelle-_

_On behalf of Palazzo Ustelle, I recommend our finest knight to you, Lord Ganondorf, in exchange for Sir Vaati Reyn Dosteit. I am certain we can both gain benefit from this trade. _

_Sir Link Capecti Avignon had been knighted at the early age of twelve for his commendable skills with The Sword. He had risen up our ranks quickly, and earned the title Captain of our militia at the age of fifteen._

_He is now at his eighteenth summer, on the very verge of manhood, and his expertise can surely help with this 'gypsy problem' you are experiencing in Norte Hyrule._

_I cannot guarantee a successful trade for I have yet to send him word of this, much less have his say on it. Yet, nothing in the Palazzo ties him so I can only assume he'd be more than willing for a change of scenery._

_Write a letter back to me on the messenger falcon I have sent and tell me if you wish to barter._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Duke Raphael Ambi Ustelle_

**.I.**

Zelda laughed as Fabi fell off the broken rungs of the ladder, knocking over the hampers below, and landing in a heap of dirty clothes that stretched through the floor below, like a great, disgusting ocean.

"I don't know how you manage to be so graceful." She teased as the man stumbled to his feet. He shot her a dry look.

"If you hadn't saved the day, I'd…"

"Oh, come off it, Fabi." She giggled, interrupting the inevitable tantrum and effectively stopping it. "I was lucky."

"Like heck you were!" A slender redhead appeared under heavy lavender curtains, grinning cheerfully. She approached the table they sat around, her bare feet sliding along the cement floor. "That soldier, the really pale one. He was rather handsome."

"Not my taste." Zelda shrugged, dabbing a nasty wound on her shoulder with a cotton swab, ignoring her caretaker's stern glare from across.

"That will get infected." Impa scolded immediately, taking her place next to Zelda, dipping a wet rag in thick ointment and spreading it onto the girl's scar. "You really ought to be more careful."

"Yes, Mother." Zelda grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Impa stopped her nursing, eyes growing wide and hurt. Zelda mirrored the look and slapped her palm over her mouth. "I'm sorry Impa. I didn't-"

"I know." Her caretaker nodded stiffly, rising to her feet and running a hands through her silvery hair slowly. Her eyes were shut, line of agitation and stress becoming more pronounced as they reached across her weary features. "I'll get some sleep now." She turned and left without another word.

Zelda gulped, guilt dulling the sparkle in her eyes, and settling back in her chair. "I hate this."

The redhead cleared her throat tightly, opting for a change of topic. Zelda coughed as she breezed past them to pace around the table, the air suddenly reeking of perfume. "So, what do we do now?"

"About what?" Zelda asked, cupping her chin with a hand. She rested her elbows forward on the table, the damp rag on her shoulder sliding off carelessly, leaving a trail of water and smears of dry blood.

"Ganon's men."

Zelda snorted, sensing tension infect the air around her. "I'm more than capable of handing _Captain Vaati_, Cremia."

"You never know Zelda. We can't fight this war forever." Fabi shrugged cautiously.

Her eyes gleamed feverishly. "We can and we will. Whatever or _whoever_ they send after us, I can take them. This I promise you."

**.I.**

_~From the Desk of Lord Ganondorf Dragmire; Head of Norte Hyrule Militia~_

_On behalf of Castelle Hyrule, I would be honored to barter with you Duke Ustelle. Vaati Reyn Dosteit will be sent to you by carriage in a matter of days._

_Please send Sir Link Capecti Avignon as quickly as possible as well, for I fear my city's problems are in dire need of help._

_Much thanks,_

_Lord Ganondorf Dragmire_

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like my debut intro? <strong>

_**Ah, I love that new story smell...don't you? :)**_

_**Review!**_

_**-HVM **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The inspired Fanfiction from the great Victor Hugo and Disney's ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame''.**_

This three-shot was created shortly after the finale of my other Legend of Zelda Fanfiction: "Distractions". If you like _this_ story, why don't you give it a read?

-I do not take credit for the genius plot of the movie; though mine's will be _**loosely based upon it.**_-

* * *

><p><em>A note from the desk of Majesty...<em>

I'd appreciate more review telling me on how this story looks like, but I'm writing on anyway... :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Kudos to Victor Hugo, Disney, Nintendo, and Shigeru Miyamoto.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Masks of Vanity<strong>_

**_.II._**

**Chapter Two: Of Rings and Dreams...**

_Now, the Knight of Ustelle, was a fine young man._

_Eyes of the deepest blue that can summon love from the most desolate of people and hair that glittered like the sun, that kissed your cheek whenever he leaned in close._

_Strapping and strong, he marched through hell itself and returned unscathed._

_After all, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn._

* * *

><p><strong>.II.<strong>

The Lady did not react kindly to the news. Link remembered well the crying, the pleading, her father's loud shouts as he struggled to gain composure in front of his daughter's unbecoming hysterics…

The other knights were less than surprised at their Lady's startling actions. They knew well of her and Link. Her handmaidens secretly found joy in it for, surely, _this_ piece of gossip would be timeless to them all.

Link stood stiffly against the wall, watching the once-mild banter evolve to a simmering battle. One that used not blades nor arrows, but eloquent words and flat-out curses. It was far more entertaining to watch than a mere swordfight.

Who knew that the Lady, for all of the loveliness she represented, had such a sharp cruel mouth. Her words were searing hot with poison aimed directly at her father's weary heart. Her –admittedly once- beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot and wide, and he could find no trace of the woman who had once slyly requested him to put a rose in her hair in their earlier years.

"I refuse to trade away Sir Link as if he were a common good to get back in turn a scoundrel from _Castelle Hyrule_! It's absurd." She snapped, pacing the carpeted floors.

"You have no say in this matter," Her father glowered down at her from his throne, looking impeccably cunning and ruthless "And you _will_stop this madness, Malon, lest I disown you and rid my castle of you."

The Lady's eyes widened harshly, with outrage and fear. Link shuffled in his position. The Duke glared at his daughter and snapped coldly. "Go. You are dismissed. Both of you."

Link turned, glad to be able to breathe once more. The Lady followed suit behind him.

It was only when they reached the other room and the door had been shut, that she had thrown her arms around him neck abruptly and sobbed into his shoulder, shivering as she spoke in her softest voice. "Forgive me, Sir Link. I _tried_-"

He had never asked for her to fight her father's orders, but Link knew his place well. Saying such a thing would do little to placate the Lady's erratic temper. So instead, he patted her back hesitantly, grimacing in spite of himself. The guards patrolling the halls walked by, staring unashamedly at them. Some even had the gall to wink suggestively.

"'Tis fine, My Lady." He tried to pry himself from her, but her grip was fierce and stubborn. He could hear his voice clearly, how it nearly bordered on irritation but still sounded gentle and soothing. "I really don't mind." He shrugged despite the weight of her hands tugging at his sleeves. Tugging at his sleeves a _bit_too hard.

"What?" She gasped, pulling herself away suddenly. There was a hitch in her voice that he tried not to notice. "You don't?"

Startled by the quiver in her voice, Link nodded slowly. "Truthfully, I do not."

"O-oh." The Lady blushed pink, matching the shade of her light, off-shoulder dress. Up close, he noted what soft skin she had. Truly, the Lady had experienced no physical hardships in her life. Why he had just brushed her arm not too long ago, and it was as smooth as the fine silk she wore everyday.

"I apologize," the Lady continued in a timid voice, biting on her lip as she avoided his questioning stare. "I was so rash in assuming; I had not even asked for your opinion, dear Knight."

"You are more than forgiven, My Lady."

"Thank you." She mumbled a bit too abruptly, then blushed furiously. The brown of her eyes, the ones he had once found endearing and lovely, now seemed dull and void of the sparkle that had used to entranced him. She said again, slower as if to make him understand. "I mean…thank you, Sir Link."

Link nodded, at loss for better words to respond with.

"So," the Lady smiled shyly, slipping a lock of her fiery ruby hair behind her long ear. "Can you still find the time to have tea with me?"

He did. He had all the time in the world today. But –unlike what he might have thought years ago- he did not want to spend it with her.

"I'm afraid I need to prepare for my trip to _Castelle Hyrule. "_

A frown creased the Lady's brow and her mouth opened slightly in disappointment. "A-alright. When…" She cleared her throat. "When exactly will you be leaving?"

Link took the time to look at her. To look at her soft, unmarked, perfect skin. Her curled and braided flowing red hair, adorned with flowers. Her petite slender figure draped in the finest of cloths. Her sad smile and her dull brown eyes.

He could not feel anything urging him to stay any longer.

"There is nothing for me here." He decided, turning his head to study the sky beyond the castle walls. "I will leave tomorrow."

"There is_ truly_ nothing for you here?"The Lady questioned, her voice broken and expectant.

Link grimaced and shook his head. "I am afraid not."

**.II.**

Vaati looked up at his Commander, eyes wide in shock and anger. "_What?"_

The Commander's lazy golden eyes rested on him. "Yes?"

"You're sending _me _away?" Vaati asked, his voice rising with growing panic.

"Aren't you quick on the update today?" The Commander grinned darkly, folding his large rough hands before his smug face. "I'd have expected it to be a few more hours before the words fully sunk into your head."

"Why me?" Vaati continued, his pale face growing red and flushed. The standing guards lined along the perimeter of the room smirked to themselves. It wasn't everyday they'd see their former captain so out of character.

"Why not you?" The Commander countered.

Vaati clenched his fists. "Why not one of these jokers?" He recommended, flinging his arms out to the other soldiers who stiffened immediately.

The Commander chuckled, amused. "The Duke asked for you, specifically. You should be honored, Dosteit."

"How can I be," Vaati glowered, looking near murderous, "when you're sending me away to get _Avignon?"_

"Sir Avignon is highly praised. And his records far surpass yours."

"I know that! Do you think I don't know that? He's an arrogant miscreant who cares for no one by himself! He will not be forever loyal to you, Commander. Not like I."

"No." The Commander nodded, his dark red brows scrunching as he frowned. "Perhaps not. But at least he is capable of arresting a pretty lady."

Vaati choked, stumbling back, looking as if he had been slapped. "I…"

"Executions," The Commander continued, smiling upon seeing his knight's loss for words, "are an _extremely _messy kind of business, Vaati."

The knight swallowed, a tinge of green coming to his cheeks.

The Commander's golden eyes glinted with a malicious fury that he felt paralyzing him to the spot. "S-sir." Vaati stuttered.

"And I'd _hate_ to spill _your_ blood on my new carpet."

Vaati bowed his head in defeat. "Sir."

"Do you understand me, Vaati?"

"Perfectly sir."

**.II.**

The High Priest banged his walking stick calmly against the wooden door. He heard shuffling of footsteps inside; yet none came to answer the door.

He knocked again, much more firmly this time. "Knil, my boy? Are you there?"

A creak. Then the rasping voice oozed from the cracks of the door before him. "Wait…please."

Curious, The High Priest leaned forward, craning his neck to press his ear against the door. He heard faint whispers, one that belonged to Knil and, much to his surprise, different ones. Due to his advanced age, he was only able to catch snippets of the conversation.

"…Coming…" Knil's voice hissed to a certain other.

_"Who…visits…?"_ A louder whisper replied.

A feminine one answered. _"Priests…idiot!"_

_"…Hide!"_

"Knil, lad!" The High Priest frowned knocking once more. "Knil, please, open the door."

Good goddesses, he knew this day was coming. Being cooped up in the belltower, forced to watch others mingle from seclusion, Knil must have long lost his mind. The High Priest could clearly imagine the boy sitting in the shadows, talking to air.

The knob turned and the door opened revealing the face he had grown to love as a son.

Dark ruby eyes peered up at him imploringly from the beckoning shadows, a misshapen, nearly indiscernible in the reaching yawning darkness. Locks of yellow hair matted down to a protruding forehead and a smile that sparked kindness even in the most evil of hearts.

"Knil, my lad." The High Pries nodded, stroking the boy's cheeks with fatherly concern. "Is someone up here with you?"

The boy's features scrunched in feigned innocence. "No, Father."

"Ah." The Priest nodded, smiling thinly. "Very well, then. How about we share a morning meal? Before the early mass starts."

"Yes, Father." Knil bowed, his gangly arms reaching for a table in the corners and pulling it hurriedly to a window. "Have a seat, please."

The High Priest brought out a simple wooden basket, squinting as he treaded carefully across the belltower. He reached for the windows, pulling them open, and light flooded in the room, warm rays reaching forward and stroking his elderly face.

Knil shuffled to neatly arranged shelves, pulling out two lone porcelain plates that were as plain as they came.

"Knil." He turned to the boy who eagerly sat in the chair across from him.

"Yes, Father?"

"Do you know of the Fools Festival?"

Knil looked up, startled. "When the court jesters of the King arrive in _Castelle_ to celebrate?"

"Indeed, my lad." The Priest chuckled as he took out fresh loaves of bread from Telma's Bakery, breathing in the mouth-watering aroma. "You've been reading those books I gave you."

"I finished them, Father." Knil proclaimed shyly, casting his face down and taking the bread cautiously. "They were very well-written."

"I'm glad you think so, lad. A book is insightful, you know. A letter portraying many different things, it depends on how we interpret them."

Knil smiled and so did the Priest. "Do you know who said that, boy?"

"Saria, the librarian."

"Hm, yes." The Priest laughed fondly, eager to get to his point. "How would you like to partake in the festival merriment?"

Knil's dropped his bread in surprise, jaw falling open as he let out a sharp gasp. "The…festival? Me? Oh-oh, no Father, I couldn't…"

"Knil." He cut in swiftly, giving the boy a firm glare. "You are on the verge of your fifteenth summer, nearly a man in my book. Consider this an…early birthday gift, eh?"

Knil shook his head stubbornly, yellow strips of hair sweeping in front of his downcast eyes. "But the people…they will see me…"

"Ah, my lad. What is so wrong with that? The people will respect you once they see the goodness you hold inside. Just like me, they will love you. After all, you know them all very well, don't you?" The Priest asked, slyly gesturing to the scale model of _Castelle Hyrule_ hidden underneath a patched-up rag, sitting in a nearby table.

Knil blushed. "The old lady who lives in the yellow house seems very nice…"

The Priest laughed.

Knil continued, eyes suddenly lighting up. "And the gypsies, Father! Oh, they attend the festival every year, don't they?"

"Er…gypsies?" The Father asked, his voice wavering in uncertainty. "Whatever do you mean?"

"And the gypsy lady!" Knil continued. "Isn't she beautiful, Father? Like a princess…" Knil sighed, glancing out the window with such wistfulness that the Father couldn't help but smile upon seeing how much happiness one day of freedom would grant his 'son'.

**.II.**

Zelda swept the floor, humming a lively tune to herself as her mind strayed absently. Cremia sat in the corner with a fellow gypsy named Kafei, who was making her blush with his daring compliments.

Zelda eyed them surreptitiously, a smile dawning on her face. _Young love…how utterly painful to look at…_

She turned her head to face the windows that bathed the safe house in a hazy golden light. _I wonder who **my** heart will belong to someday…_

She smiled absently. _Oh, but I couldn't just settle for anyone…Perhaps a prince? No, too snobby. A Lord? Hah, what are the chances?_

Her smile faded, the contours of her face dulling even in the early morning light. _Who, then…? _She rested her delicate chin on the broom's end, contemplating. A grin suddenly sprung to her face. _A Knight! Yes, how beautifully perfect!_

_Someone brave and dashing, not Vaati Dosteit, for sure. A man, tall and lithe, with a beautiful smile and a gentle voice that will sing to my ears like a crooning lullaby…Someone with eyes as deep and powerful as the Great Hylia Lake, that can pierce through my very heart…_

She sighed happily, drowning in sublime thoughts of what she was certain was an unattainable dream.

_Someone like…_

**.II.**

_"Link!"_

The Knight of Ustelle turned, ears twitching at the familiar sound. Ashei glanced up from the map they had been studying for the past minutes; the roads that would lead them sooner to _Castelle_, the routes that did not carry thieving bandits or barbaric moblins.

Ashei smirked, her dark, cloudy eyes lighting up with what could only be described as unholy omniscience. " Well I'll be darned, if it isn't _Lady Malon."_

Link shot her a silencing glare, grimacing at the prospect of having to face his moody Lady, something which he had been pointedly hoping to avoid. Whenever she walked in the same hall as him, he made a show of suddenly reversing direction without warning. Whenever he felt her gaze probe him, his eyes snapped to the nearest wall, be it decorated with rich tapestries or just plain brick.

"Sir Link!" A hand grasped his shoulder lightly and the Knight stared down at Lady Malon who looked nothing short of agitated. "Sir Link, you are leaving today?"

"Yes, My Lady. I am afraid so."

Lady Malon's face fell gradually but a stubborn light glimmered in her caramel-colored eyes. "Then…perhaps you could find the time…to let me show you something?"

Link could very well feel Ashei's amused smile behind him, and inwardly braced himself. "I cannot, My Lady…"

"Oh, it shan't take long. Please, Sir Link?" She pleaded, clasping her delicate hands in front of her chest and staring up at him with beseeching eyes that froze all his limbs on the spot. She had looked so much like she did before…before her title took over her and changed her in such a way that their bond had stopped from being a gift but a test of his impressive tolerance.

He had loved her once. Very much. And in truth, he could not tell when that love had faded, it had faded away so slowly that he could not see it or let alone prevent it. And he knew that even if he _had _seen it sooner, he still wouldn't have gone out of his way to mend their falling fancies. Because the next thing he knew, he wasn't so taken with her anymore. And all he really had left for her was, well, tolerance.

Tolerance that had been tried to far. But shy not give her a minute of his time, to give her…closure?

"Very well."

Lady Malon beamed, boldly taking his hand and leading him away to the private gardens.

**.II.**

Her red hair was soft as it brushed his cheek. She smiled up at him in anticipation as she took his hand and pressed a something irrevocably cold into his palm. He bit his lip in surprise as she closed his fingers around it and laid a commanding kiss on his knuckles. "My Lady…?"

She grinned brightly, her breath smelling of strawberries and expensive vanilla cream. "Open it." Her voice was hushed in excitement.

Link noticed the crook of her elbow resting on his arm expectantly, as if waiting for the right moment to draw him closer, something which seemed impossible at the moment. He unraveled his fingers from his palm and gasped. "A…ring?"

Lady Malon nodded. "I bought it yesterday with my own money. A matrimonial ring. It's lovely, isn't it?"

Link couldn't answer. He couldn't look at it, he couldn't hold it in his hands…they trembled underneath the weight of the gold and diamonds. "It is…very beautiful."

The Lady beamed, her eyes wide and her breath seeming to hitch in her throat. "Will you take it?"

The Knight stiffened all over, her words seeming to knock the very air out of his lungs. Feigning confusion, which he knew his Lady would not fall for in the least, he asked softly. "Why should I?"

She laughed in a hushed manner, leaning forward so close that he had to direct his eyes to the grass underneath his feet to avoid her gaze. She whispered, "Will you have me?"

Link prided himself on his courage, one of his most admirable traits, or so he was told. He did not back down from anything, he didn't believe in running away because he knew that the men who did so were nothing but mere cowards…But here, in the very courtyard he had first met his Lady years ago, being bestowed the honor of being her chosen…he realized he was nothing more than a hypocrite.

"I…I…"

She looked at him with such pleading he could feel sympathy thrum in his heart. She smiled, brokenly. "I have been so foolish, haven't I? But it matters no longer now. Because I love you. And you…" she trailed off for a brief moment, hesitant. "…you love me."

His chest heaved, rose and fell irregularly as he felt the world spin and the ground withdraw below him. "I…I am sorry, My Lady."

Her eyes widened, and he prepared himself as he pressed the ring into her trembling hands, clasping it in her fingers and wiping away the solitary tear that slid down her pallid cheeks as she stared up at him blankly. He sighed. "I- I cannot take this. You deserve better than a man who will not return."

Link turned away from her, feeling nostalgia rise in his chest. He could remember the younger years when he was just a swain for his Lady, a passing fancy he assumed. And now he was appalled at how naïve he was. He had hurt her.

He quickened his steps, leaving the gate and shutting himself out from the world around him so as not to hear her pitiful sobs.

He was _still_ hurting her.

* * *

><p><strong>Link is off to Castelle! And right in time for the Fools' Festival! :D<strong>

_**Review!**_

_**-HVM **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_The inspired Fanfiction from the great Victor hugo and Disney's "The Hunchback of Notre Dame"._**

_6-19-11:_ Did you guys see the sneak peeks for the new **WiiU? **What did you think of it? Because as far as I can tell, it's pretty impressive. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Kudos to Victor Hugo, Disney, Nintendo, and Shigeru Miyamato.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Masks of Vanity<em>**

**_.III._**

**Chapter Three: The Coming of a Change**

_Sometimes, in the eyes of the Commander of Castelle, a blind eye to the lines crossing good and evil is necessary for progress._

_And sometimes, he prefers to imagine there were no lines._

_Overstepping moral boundaries is a nasty habit of his._

* * *

><p><strong>.III.<strong>

The Knight sat idly by, watching the scenery change from home to a realm of complete unfamiliarity. He let the lid of his eyes droop as he rested against the ebony walls of the carriage, restless.

"So this is _Castelle…_" He murmured to himself absently, a smile playing on his lips. "It looks nice…"

**III.**

Yet for Zelda, it was anything but.

The noblewomen steered away their curious youngsters as she skipped down the street, her hairy flying in a golden flurry. Young duchesses pranced before her in all their boastful finery, their noses upturned as she danced by with a teasing grin.

The golden bells attached to the delicate chain of her bracelet tinkled and chimed in harmonious tones, like the brass bells of The Catheli. Zelda had worn them for her upcoming performance at the Fool's Festival.

Her blue eyes flashed as she watched a storm of troopers walk by in their stiff, jangling armor, no doubt shooting her dirty looks through their visor. After all, she _had_ sent away their Captain.

"Vaati." Her mouth curled in disgust as she mentally retched at the sound of his name.

"The least they can do in bring me a _real_ challenge…"

**III.**

He had stepped out of the carriage after the long drive, stretching his tired bones and throbbing limbs. He had never been so prone and stiff, usually pushing his limits through rigorous training exercises and running laps through _Ustelle's _private gyms so as not to end up as one of the more unfit, heavy guards that patrolled the Palazzo.

He rolled back his sore muscles, rotating his head in soft circles as the driver approached him, a hand outstretched to receive payment.

"My thanks." He deposited a few golden coins into the man's hand and tried not to smile as they driver shot an irritated glare at his physique, sucking in his pudgy stomach with an audible gasp.

"You, uh, know your way around town, right?" The driver asked after pocketing his pay. Link nodded hesitantly.

"Because the Lady personally asked me to guide you, if you ever needed it."

At the mention of her, he straightened with a grimace that he hoped was not too obvious. "I'm fine."

"Well…if you ever need a lift, I'll be staying at the Garuduis Motel east of the Square."

Link felt inside the satchel he had slung on his shoulder, fingering the scroll of invitation carefully. _Where was the Castle again? _ "I'll keep that in mind."

"Right." The driver cleared his throat promptly, reaching for one of the horses that led the carriage and unlatching the animal from the straps that kept them at bay. He took the reins and the horse to the Knight, holding out the ropes with a jut of his rounded chin. "The Lady told me to give her to you."

The Knight cringed. _Really, would she ever stop?_

Upon closer inspection, he noticed familiar traits: lustrous chestnut fur and big coal eyes that were all too familiar. It was no mere palace horse. It was the _Lady's _mare.

"Epona?" He struggled to gasp out the name, his jaw already loose and hanging. The mare threw her head back and pawed at the ground with a derisive snort.

The driver shrugged, grinning at the horse's peculiar antics. "Eh? She never told me her name. But pretty thing, ain't she?"

Stunned, Link took the reins, glancing into the horse's eyes with something akin to sympathy and guilt. Epona stared back, her hard eyes glittering like the cold diamonds on the ring the Lady had bought for him.

He turned and walked with her to the city.

**.III.**

The gypsies set up tent near the Square, streams of silk flowing over on wooden beams set up high, and the smell of perfume thickening the air. The people watched from their windows in excitement.

"Hey Cremia, look." A hand touched the red-head's shoulders.

Cremia turned. "What is it, Fabi?"

"A knight." He confirmed grimly, pointing to a lone figure walking down the early streets of _Castelle_, holding close the reins of a chestnut mare. His armor glittered like polished silver and his posture was tall and confident. Cremia stiffened.

The knight made a turn towards the road that would lead to the Castle and immediately, she knew Zelda's cravings for a challenge had finally been answered.

"I must tell her."

"Oh, really. Don't bother." Fabi snorted, gripping her wrists before she could take off. "I think they'll get along just fine."

There was some sort of cynical amusement in his voice that made her eyes wander back to the scene. They widened. Fabi laughed.

A golden haired gypsy strode by the knight, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, her steps easy and light as she waved a hello.

Cremia muttered under her breath as she watched the Knight stop abrupty. The gypsy's lips parted with a beaming smile. "Holy gods, Zelda. What are you up to?"

**.III.**

_Her eyes were blue._

The first thought that popped into his head when a golden-haired girl, dressed in flamboyant colors of crimson and tawny, danced in front of his sight, beaming prettily. Her gown tossed and flew about with every step that she took towards him.

He stopped and Epona tossed her head back, impatient. _Just like the Lady._

The girl waved a hello, locks of windblown hair falling over her face endearingly. Link glanced at her –stunned- as she halted before him, eyeing his armor carefully. Something flashed in her eyes, too quick and fleeting for him to decipher.

He cleared his throat. _Were all women in Castelle so bold and friendly?_

"Oh." She was rather tall, though she still had to look up at him to meet his eyes. He was surprised by the indigo flecks that adorned her dark blue irises. "Hello." She smiled again, the contours of her face lighting up through strands of hair. He realized with a hollow pang that she was really quite beautiful.

He nodded to her, wanting to seem aloof, yet polite enough to exchange greetings.

"You're a new face." She pondered, tapping a long finger on her delicate chin. A diamond ring sparkled on her index finger rather garishly. _An engagement ring, perhaps?_ He didn't dwell on the thought.

"That would be because I just traveled from _Ustelle,_ fair maiden." He inclined his head towards her, smiling gently. Locks of his tousled dark blond hair brushed his brow at the movement.

Upon seeing the curve on his lips, her expression turned demure and hesitant. She grinned slightly, her pink petal lips parting to display pearly teeth. "Is that so? A knight from_ Ustelle_ has come to our humble little town?"

"I'd hardly call it that." He replied, gesturing to the colorful tents that were being set up in the Square, a gold banner waving on the poles stationed across the streets, proclaiming in bold red letters, _Fool's Festival._

The girl laughed, the sound like tinkling flutes of champagne and chiming bells. She fingered a golden necklace that hung on her collar, glittering up at him. He wondered if she was a duchess or a noblewoman's coming-of-age daughter. Her dress seemed somewhat expensive, though not overdone like the gowns the Lady flaunted in the many celebrations held in her honor.

He thought maybe she could show him to the Castle. Perhaps she lived there.

The girl outstretched a hand her wrists held golden bracelets with looses chains that hooked onto tinkling little bells. It sounded like her laughter, free and sparkling. "I am Avae."

"Really?" The name sounded foreign and exotic to his ears, Link refrained from sharing his opinion, instead opting for, "You don't look like an Avae."

"I know," she replied short and sweet, "I am often told."

"Hm." He nodded. "It's a lovely name nonetheless."

"Good sir, you flatter." She giggled teasingly, her eyes lighting up in a brief sparkle. She pressed a hand to her chest, the fabric of her dress ruffled slightly, the velvet draping her shoulder and arms flew in the breeze.

_Beautiful._

Silence seeped into the conversation. She laughed again, making him smile. "You may not know this, stranger. Our ways here in _Castelle _differ greatly from your home. In here, when one offers a name, the other person is usually required to give their own."

Link grinned and Epona nudged his shoulder, not seeming to like the fact that he was conversing with another woman in her Lady's absence. Link spoke in the same jesting tone she did. "And _you_ may not know, fair one, that in Ustelle men usually refrain from giving their names so offhandedly."

"Oh?" Her brow arched and she smiled at him. "Why is that?"

"A name holds plenty of meaning for us knights. It is a label. An identity. An armor, if you will. And once given to another, it cannot be returned. With a name, one can smear and besmirch a man's reputation, one can damage and penetrate the armor that protects the person underneath. And the consequences of such reckless havoc cannot be erased."

Avae's mouth opened slightly, and he could tell she had not been expecting such a weighty reply. "Oh?"

He smiled. "It also makes us seem mysterious."

She laughed again, her face tilting back gently. "Charming. I admit, I do fancy mysterious men quite a bit, stranger."

He grinned. "All the more reason for me to keep my name to myself, fair maiden." Epona whinnied and the Avae laughed.

"You are going somewhere, yes? Your mare seems impatient."

"The Castle." Link stroked Epona's nose. "I am to be the new Captain of the Guard."

Something much like regret and shock passed Avae's features. "Oh."

"Sir Vaati was discharged and I was traded in here from Ustelle on the orders of the Duke."

Avae's lips thinned and her skin paled.

Link took no notice. "Perhaps…you could show me the way. I'm really quite lost."

"That way." He turned towards the direction of her finger. Avae pointed behind him to a small path, much like an alley, on the corner of the street. "It is a shortcut. Just head straight."

"My thanks." He turned back around and frowned.

She was gone.

**.III.**

Ganondorf watched from the balcony.

The Militia Unit of _Castelle_ stood in straight, compact rows in the training ground, their arms plastered to the side as they waited in still silence for the coming of the new Captain.

Indeed, Ganondrof had heard of Link Capecti Avignon, his reputation was spotless and his records were impressive. Which was quite a compliment, since he was hardly _ever_ impressed by anything.

He knew the boy's skills with the Sword were unmatched and infamous. He knew his leadership would lead the Militia into better shape. He knew his charm would soon win over the people and bring _Castelle _to surrender to him in turn as well.

He knew the boy would be more than capable of doing away with the gypsy princess and serve her still beating heart to him on a silver plate.

* * *

><p>I just saw videos of Skyward Sword and the WiiU, which triggered my fangirl instinct to post a chapter.<p>

:)

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The inspired Fanfiction from the great Victor hugo and Disney's "The Hunchback of Notre Dame"._**

_7-2-11: I just saw an LP for Final Fantasy X and the ending made me teary-eyed..._

_Still can't wait for Skyward Sword!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Kudos to Victor Hugo, Disney, Nintendo, and Shigeru Miyamato.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Masks of Vanity<em>**

**_.IV._**

**Chapter Four: The Coming of a Change**

_Underneath the layers of grandeur and expensive flair,_

_Even the red carpet has teeth..._

_The Knight knows this very well,_

_for he had once shed blood underneath the light of the chandeliers of the Palazzo._

* * *

><p><strong>.IV.<strong>

_His eyes were electric blue._

The first thought that had come to her mind when she had met him.

Zelda had been aimlessly skipping by the alleyways that snaked around the Square, the bells on her wrist tinkling their tuneless songs, when she heard a mare's not so distant whinny.

Increasing her pace, she turned a sharp corner and gasped suddenly, pressing against the wall. A tall, silver knight strode down the street, his armor gleaming in the sunlight. He looked surreal for some reason, his clothing was immaculate and inexplicably exorbitant, unlike the rusted attire the normal guards of _Castelle_ sported.

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, she glanced down at the gown she had worn for the Festival. It was colorful and pricey, just what you'd expect a young noblewoman to wear.

And suddenly, she felt an impulse. _If she was ever to find a knight, why not start now?_

Laughing a bit at her sudden daring, she flew out the alley, heading straight for the Knight's way, a taunting smile on her lips.

She couldn't tell what it was about him that drew her full attention. Maybe it was the courteousness he exuded so effortlessly, the cautious politeness in his words that was so rare with knights nowadays. Maybe it was the mysterious smile that would dart across his lips, too fast and fleeting for her to properly remember. Or maybe it was the blue eyes, pure and knowing, with a bottled ferocity that perhaps rivaled that of hers.

Because deep inside those blues, she could see a lost soul paving their way to the world with determination, leaving footsteps for those to follow in the future. The very same footsteps she wanted to follow.

**.IV.**

_He was the Captain._

The second thought that struck her just as hard as the first after their meeting; after her sudden and shameful escape.

She remembered the confused look on his face as she vanished off and swore silently to herself. _"You've really done it this time, Zelda. You're in it deep…"_

Zelda scrambled through the alley, breath pounding against her lungs. Whoever this knight was, surely he must have been more skillful and witty than Vaati, else the Commander wouldn't have traded him.

Her prayers for a challenged had been answered. The only prayer of hers that had come true. And the only one that would inevitably cost her a life.

**.IV.**

Knil lumbered off to the balcony, the statues jumping behind him in hot pursuit. They had rounded bodies and sculpted wings that flapped slightly—representing the faeries that had accompanied the acclaimed Hero of Legends on his quest to save Hyrule and Termina.

**"I can't believe it!"** Tael cried, his mouth dropping open as he hopped onto the railing with arm thrown into the air. **"You're going to the festival!"**

**"Hey!"** Navi chirped, perching herself up on Knil's shoulder, her stone wings fluttering with the effort. Her eyes were wide and lively. **"Listen! Off to see the gypsy princess, huh?"**

Knil laughed, patting her head gingerly. "She _is_ the star of the whole festival, you know."

Tatl stood behind Tael, her expression grave, which contrasted greatly with her brother's grinning face. **"Make sure you don't get spotted…"**

**"Hey! Listen!"** Navi burbled again, much to Tatl's annoyance. **"That won't happen! I'll go with him!"**

"While that's very nice of you to offer Navi, I'm afraid you can't." Knil said.

**"Hey! Why not?"** Navi trilled.

**"Because you're a stone statue. And statues aren't supposed to talk."** Tael scoffed. **"And besides, you attract too much attention. I'm sure Knil can take care of himself."** He turned to Tatl. **"Right, sis?"**

Tatl glanced down the balcony. **"There she is…"**

**"Who?"** Navi fluttered down next to her, hopping up vigorously.

**"The gypsy girl."**

"Where?" Knil ran to the railings, leaning over to catch a glimpse of her. "Ah, there she is…"

A golden flurry of silky hair glided down the street, velvet dress fanning out behind her. Crossing the street, she exchanged words with a furious-looking redhead, who was throwing her arms up in what seemed to be exasperation and shock.

**"You know she got rid of Vaati Dosteit, right?"** Tatl said.** "Apparently she bewitched him and the Commander was not happy about it one bit."**

**"Meh."** Teal shrugged. **"I never really did like him. He seemed a bit more on the shady side."**

**"Hey! Listen! The Commander traded him off for someone! I heard from the people talking downstairs yesterday."**

**"It seems the Commander has a special hatred towards the gypsy princess." **Tatl mused.

**"Well, why doesn't he just cancel the Fool's Festival?"** Tael asked.

Tatl gave her brother a long-suffering look. **"Because the King adores the Fool Festival. And the Commander loves impressing him. His Majesty will be coming over at night to dine with him at the Castle, like they do every year. The Commander doesn't let the gypsies in though, he thinks they're too roguish and wild."**

**"Oooh! Hey! The court jesters will be there too!" **Navi burbled happily.

**_"Ooh!_ I love those guys!" **Tael cried, flapping his wings excitedly. **"You're so lucky, Knil!"**

"Yeah." Knil grunted. "I'll be at the Pre-festival outside. But I don't think I'll take part in the Night Festival. They probably won't let me in the Castle."

**"That's ridiculous."** Tatl said, her voice firm and assuring. **"They won't know who you are. And the King invites everyone in the city. Why not you?"**

Knil turned away from them all, a frown dulling the sparkle of his eyes. _"Because they haven't yet seen the monstrous bellringer of Notre Trio Dame…"_

**.IV.**

SLAP.

Zelda recoiled as the redhead's hand collided against her cheek, a stinging pain running up her jaw. Cremia's eyes were wide and shining with anger and part disbelief. Her shoulders trembled slightly.

The golden-haired gypsy did not take kindly to this and snarled right back at her. "What was that?"

Cremia gritted her teeth together. "What in the world made you so _daring_?"

"What in the world made _you_ so violent?" Zelda countered, fisting her hands together and placing it against her sides to keep from punching her. She was on the verge of losing it already. Vexing Cremia wouldn't help.

Cremia glared at her, eyes as hard as diamond. "Do you realize what that knight could have done to you? Do you realize he could have dragged you to the Castle and place you at the Commander's mercy?"

"Since when did you doubt my abilities?" Zelda crossed her arms, defiant. "I've handled Vaati well. I've handled plenty of those amateur soldiers well!"

"Yes." Cremia nodded, her hands up in the air and waving madly. "I know that. I've seen you fight…but do you think it makes me happy? Watching you risk your life so recklessly, just for the _fun_ of it?" She blinked rapidly, running both hands through her hair. "Because I don't, Zelda. And neither does Impa, in case you can't tell. But have you ever stopped to notice?"

Zelda struggled to find her voice…and words. "Of…course I have. But do you expect me to stand by and let other gypsies risk their lives for me?"

"You are our leader, Zelda. The spirit of the gypsies would die without you, you must understand…" Cremia sighed imploringly.

"I've tried to….but it doesn't seem like I can…."

**.IV.**

_Clouds gathered around the peaks of the Militia Castle, like a crowd of vultures circling their home…_

A foreboding feeling crept up his spine as soon as he stepped foot in the meeting room. Every inch of wall was flanked by armored guards, all with spears ready at bay; they were sharpened enough to be able to stab through his gut, lest he say the wrong thing to the Commander.

And speaking of the Commander…

"Sir Avignon." The voice he had was deep and rumbling, just as intimidating as the ebony throne he sat on. The floors seemed to shake, but it could have been just his own imagination.

The Knight wanted to say, "Call me _Sir Link_," but he was not in the least bit comfortable with the idea himself.

Instead, he nodded. "Commander, it is an honor."

Then he bowed. _Bowed. _Like an idiot. He could have slapped himself. This wasn't a_ king._

"Hm." The Commander mused, tapping his strong chin thoughtfully as his eyes studied the young man. "You are…taller than what I expected."

Link pursed his lips and nodded, not sure what to say. _Being tall is…an admirable trait in some circumstances I suppose…_

"And your skin is very light." The Commander added, raising a brow. "Do you not train outside?"

Link nearly smiled, but found that the muscles in his cheek were too stiff to do so. The noblewomen that came to _Ustelle _for the Lady's company were far paler than him, and they often commented on the light bronze-ish tint he sported, remarking at how bright and exquisite his blue eyes looked in comparison.

"Castelle's weather is very mild. The sun rarely graces us with its presence at all." The Knight said.

The Commander let out a brief laugh, tapping his callused fingers on the rest of his throne. "How…poetic."

"Merely court talk, Commander."

The Commander smirked, amused. "But of course."

Link nodded, his throat suddenly filling with questions to ask, but did not dare to. Perhaps, he'd be able to voice them once the time was right. One matter seemed to trouble him the most out of all of them, and his tongue burned with need to ask the question. It seemed to be a rather touchy subject for the Duke of _Ustelle,_ so he could only assume the Commander was just as hesitant to answer his questions…

"Who was the Captain before me?" The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. The Commander's eyes lifted to lock onto his and he stiffened immediately.

_"_Join me, please." The Commander stood suddenly with a smile—a tall and imposing figure, completely swaddled in black clothing with gold finery peeking out from his broad collar. His golden eyes glittered.

The guards stood to alert at the movement, righting their postures as the Commander strode by. "Tell the warden to open the gates to the underground dungeons." He chuckled darkly, motioning for Link to follow.

Link felt impeccably small trailing after, underneath the guard's unblinking gaze, and fisted his hands.

_What had he gotten himself into?_

** .IV.**

_Moaning._

It was the first thing that entered the Knight's ears; low and somehow screeching. The lament of the tortured.

It wafted through the closed twin doors, reaching and beckoning.

A tall, voluptuous woman kicked open through a small wooden door, positioned on the wall opposite to the dungeon entrance. Her hair was flaming red and set in a high ponytail that swished behind her like a whip. Her eyes were just as golden as the Commander's, though more lively and bright. She was lightly tanned and wore what seemed to be the most daunting outfit Link had ever seen a woman wear.

It edged low on her collar and ended below her bosom, displaying a flat tummy. Her pants, however, were long and billowy, colored a bright yellow.

Upon seeing Link she smiled. _Dangerously_ so. "Well, you're a new face, yeah?"

Her red lips flicked up sharply, cunning and teasing at the same time. "And who is this fine young specimen, Commander?" Her voice was honey-thick, with a foreign drawl.

Link shifted his feet. The Commander stepped forward with a mirthless laugh. "Really, Nabooru. You ought to be busy keeping the prisoners in line, not ogling knights."

"Ah," The woman—Nabooru—smirked, her gaze intensifying as they focused on Link. "So he is a knight, yeah?" She grinned. "Where are you from, stranger?"

"I come from Ustelle, milady."

Nabooru laughed then, clutching her stomach as she stepped back. "_Milady?_ Been a long time since someone round here called _me_ a lady."

"That's because you aren't one." Another woman stepped out from the kicked wooden doors, with hair and eyes just as the same as Nabooru's, yet her figure was shorter and slightly less curvaceous.

"Who is that?" The Commander asked blatantly, pointing to the newcomer.

"My apprentice." Nabooru replied.

"And you've never even bothered to tell me?"

"You never bothered to ask. And you certainly didn't tell me about your little recruit here, yeah?" Nabooru flicked her wrist towards Link, coupling it with a wink.

"Actually." The Commander intoned. "He's not just some recruit. He is to be the new Captain of the Guard."

"Ah." Nabooru smiled knowingly. "So you say you want to visit the dungeons, yeah?" She turned to her apprentice. "Aveil, open the doors to the underground dungeons. And bring me a torch too, yeah?"

"_Milady."_ Her apprentice, Aveil, mock-bowed before strolling to the door and reaching into the hidden pockets of her long pants, pulling out a large set of rusted golden keys. She inserted it in the lock, turning until a _click_sounded.

Link watched as he pressed against the door, grunting. It didn't move an inch. Nabooru snorted and the Commander's eyes glittered impatiently.

He walked through them, missing the vague look of surprise on Nabooru's face as he walked to the twin doors, ushering Aveil away. Placing a hand on both doors he pushed, his muscles flexing from their long trip, glad for the feel of movement.

"He's strong, yeah?" Nabooru said to the Commander as Link turned to face them again. "Handsome too."

Aveil handed her master the torch and the trio entered the dungeons.

**.IV.**

The moaning increased as light flooded in from Nabooru's torch, revealing a spiraling staircase that stretched down to the abyss below.

Nabooru squared her shoulders and led the way. "This place stinks, I know. But what do you really expect?" her hand reached out to light the other torches hung on the damp walls, a tinge of amusement in her voice. "I bet the palace in Ustelle is real nice."

"It is." Link nodded truthfully.

"Hm. Yeah. Not like this dump." Nabooru said.

**.IV.**

"Ah, here we are." The Commander stopped suddenly, turning to face another cell in what Link guessed to be the east hall of the dungeons. Nabooru shifted next to him, the light of her torch lending it's glow.

The cell was empty. She snorted.

"Commander?" Link asked, puzzled. "My earlier question…"

"I'm getting to it, Sir Avignon. Let me just tell you a little story before I answer it so soon." The Commander chuckled, gripping the iron bars of the cell and grinning wickedly. "A story about a gypsy _princess_…"

Nabooru rolled her eyes. "Oh, this'll be good."

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The inspired Fanfiction from the great Victor hugo and Disney's "The Hunchback of Notre Dame"._**

_7-18-11: Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I had some minor writer's block and kept re-typing this chapter. If there are any errors whatsoever please tell me, thanks. :)_

_Still can't wait for Skyward Sword!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Kudos to Victor Hugo, Disney, Nintendo, and Shigeru Miyamato.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Masks of Vanity<em>**

**_.V._**

**Chapter Five: Reflect**

_The statues, they talked,_

_And the bellringer listened._

_Some say he's insane,_

_I say he's just lonely_

* * *

><p><strong>.V.<strong>

Nabooru patted Link's back consolingly as the Commander knelt to the ground, blazing eyes glued to the cell in front of him. "Her name is Zelda."

"Pretty name, yeah?" Nabooru grinned at the Knight, nudging him gently on the ribs.

"The very reincarnation of the devil." The Commander muttered in a dark tone, obviously vexed at Nabooru's cheery disposition. "We had captured her once. Two years ago, I believe."

Link's gaze shifted to the cell and a shiver ran down his spine almost instantly.

"Oh, she was a feisty little thing." The Commander brooded on. "We dragged her here, kicking and screaming. The chains she wore rattled all night. I scarcely slept." His hands fisted around the iron bars, shaking. "Her cries pierced through the night and the guards watched her, eyes not straying for a single second."

Link frowned, his heart jumping erratically in his chest as his mind drifted back in thought. _A pretty, young girl, huddled into this cage like an animal…crying. _His hand itched for his sword, ready to proclaim it an injustice.

Silence entered. Then the Commander laughed mirthlessly. "Or so they said. I came down to these cells the next day and she had broken out…"

"But there are no traces of-" Link started before the Commander interrupted with an upheld hand.

"She's a witch, Sir Avignon. A cruel, wild, untamed witch." The Commander's eyes closed and he gritted his teeth together. "I executed all those useless guards that day. Mistakes are always erased with a good punishment. Which is why I very nearly beheaded our former Captain."

"I suppose you are familiar with him?" Nabooru inquired, not unkindly.

"Who?" Link fidgeted in his position.

"Vaati Dosteit." Ganondorf said.

"Ah." Link swallowed.

He did remember Vaati, a former Knight of the Ustelle Guard's Junior Division. They had been put in the same classes together for two years before Link had advanced to the Elites, all due to his sharp sword skills. Vaati however, had always been a gangly, awkward young man; pale-skinned with long locks of unusual lavender hair. He had once been very taken with the Lady and extremely resentful towards Link's close bond with her.

Link felt there always had been some kind of rivalry that hung between Vaati and him. There had always been a preborn instinct in him to be the very best he could be, just as there was there was an urge that drove Vaati relentlessly to try and steal his place at the top.

He assumed the rivalry was still very much alive in its own way.

Link found himself asking. "What was his punishment?"

At that the Commander laughed—a true, mirth-filled, if a bit wicked-sounding, laugh that echoed off the damp arches of the dungeon's unlit walls.

"A whipping."

Link nodded determined not to let his expressions convey how truly horrified he was. In the dim imagination his mind conjured up, he could hear a faint cracking in the air as a lash struck human flesh.

"So I do hope…" The Commander stood to face him, face devoid of any guilt and emotion, "…you won't disappoint, _Captain._"

** .V.**

The Festival of Fools was apparently a very important event to everyone in _Castelle_. A few of the more welcoming guards confided in Link that the Commander always came to the Catheli before the pre-fest started, to share a talk with the Priest about keeping the gypsies at bay.

"You see," Podge—one of the rare heavyweight sentinel whispered to him, "the Catheli's like a Sanctuary for the people, ya? The gypsies often take refuge here when we go chasing them down. Ganondorf wants the High Priest to shut the doors of the Catheli to them, so we can finally put the gypsies behind bars."

"Ah. I see." Link nodded, keeping a tight hold on Epona's reins as they trotted down the street with the Commander in lead. His bulky, ebony stallion strode through the lively Square, imposingly, and the waves of people parted, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Just can't keep yer hands off the new Cap'n, can ya Podge?" One of the other sentinel jested.

"Shut yer fly, Tank!" Podge hissed back, slowing his horse so he could slug his friend in the arm.

Only a trio of them had been chosen to escort the Commander. Tank and Podge, well, Link couldn't quite tell why Ganondorf had picked them. Perhaps he though that it would be an easier transition for his new Captain if he was surrounded with the more sociable bunch of the Militia.

A few gypsy women scattered back, dissolving into the crowd as they rode by, shooting the new Captain obtrusive looks. Link ignored this as they neared the steps of the Catheli, where three stone statues of the Hero's Faeries—perched on the spiraling peaks of the towers—peered down at them hauntingly.

**.V.**

**"Knil!" **Tatl cried to him, her wings beckoning for him to the balcony. **"It's the Commander!"**

Knil ran to them, nearly leaping on the railing as he leaned over as far as humanly possibly, teetering on the edge of falling. He could see Commander Ganondorf's red hair as he dismounted his black stallion, followed by a small entourage of three men in gleaming armor.

**_"Soldiers…"_** Tael muttered in awe.

**"Hey! Listen! Who's that?"** Navi jutted out her body to the head soldier—tallest of them three, whose armor was impeccably silver, unlike the other two who sported less flattering bronze coverings.

**"Hmm,"** Tatl mused. "**Must be the new captain."**

The soldier disembarked his own steed, a pretty chestnut mare, and swiftly removed his visor as they walked into the Catheli. A sign of respect. Golden tufts of hair shone underneath the glare of the early morning sun and Navi leaned forward as well, entranced. **"Hey! Pretty!"**

Tatl grunted. **"His hair is golden. Like the gypsy girl. You don't see many of those around here."**

**"He's probably from somewhere else,"** Tael said with a shrug.

"Well, whoever he is, I bet he's as bad as Vaati. Or even worse. Goddesses know the Commander will hire whoever it takes just to run the gypsies out of town…" Knil scoffed, leaning back to the soles of his feet.

**"Listen!" **Navi chirped in. "**The Commander's going to talk with the High Priest again! Let's go watch, Knil!"**

**"Spying is wrong." **Tatl said disapprovingly, leaning over to smack Navi with her wings. **"And even if Knil did go, he should take me. I'm eldest."**

**"What does that prove?" **Tael frowned.

**"That I'm not the youngest. Let's go, Knil!"**

"Wait," Knil stepped back, unsure. "Spying on Father seems wrong…"

**"Hey! Listen! Because it is!" **Navi yipped unhelpfully.

**"Well, yeah," **Tatl shot Navi a meaningful look before turning back to Knil. **"But don't you want to see who the new Captain is? So you can know who to avoid in the festival?"**

"I don't know…" Knil mumbled.

**"And," **Tael added. **"The guy might be competition too. He might try to put the 'moves' on the gypsy princess like Vaati did. Don't you want to-"**

It was enough for Knil. He scooped Tatl up, much to Navi and Tael's chagrin, and rushed to the door.

**.V.**

Knil came to a stop near the threshold of the door before the staircases, gripping the handle with sweaty palms. He pushed it open slowly, wincing as a barely audible creak sounded at the movement.

He peered through the slit the he had opened, cringing as Tatl hopped up on his head to sneak a peek.

The High Priest stood tall before the Commander, despite his humble build, and his hands were joined together at the front of his white robes. "Lord Ganondorf."

The Commander merely nodded, looking undeniably sinful and wicked against the holiness of the Catheli, and briefly stepped aside to introduce the silver knight with an air of something almost like pride. "May I present the new Captain of the Guard, Sir Avignon."

The silver knight bowed gracefully, his hair falling to cover his features like a curtain of sunlight. The Priest frowned momentarily but smiled as the Captain stood again, a smile Knil knew to be uncertain and false.

"You are not from here, are you, Captain?"

"No, sir. I come from Ustelle."

"Ah!" A genuine spark lit up the priest's eyes. "What a lovely place."

"Thank you, sir." Captain Avignon nodded curtly, his voice polite and smooth, unlike the rough tone that Vaati had. The sunlight gleaming off his armor made his features appear blurry and Knil could just faintly make out the outline of a curved jaw.

"He seems nice…" Tatl said to him in a dazzled tone, inching forward to get a better look.

"Now, High Priest, can we discuss the festival matters?" The Commander asked, inclining his head slightly. His eyes shifted to the statues of the goddesses and Knil could detect a nervousness in his voice that seemed all too foreign.

"Of course," the High Priest smiled thinly, leading him to a more secure and private location. At their leave the two bronze soldiers collapsed on the pews nearby, exhaling softly.

"You better take a seat, Cap'n." The bigger of the two hollered out to the silver knight. "Their meeting takes a while…"

"Is that so?" the Captain turned, the light from the windows slipping off his face as he descended from the altar. His features were unlike any Knil had ever seen, a far cry from anyone here in _Castelle._ His skin was lighter than most, yet darker than that of the gypsy princess, appearing to be a light shade of bronze. His ears were tipped, not rounded like that of the Castellians, and there was a drawl in his words, an untraceable accent that fleeted by too fast to be properly heard. His eyes were what scared Knil most though, they were a sharp, blazing blue, not unkind yet decisively cunning.

Gasping, he shut the door slowly, trying to hide himself from view, but not before the knight's eyes flew to the door, flashing as they caught sight of him.

**"Eep!" **Tatl cried, fluttering her wings as she flew up the stairs, Knil in tow.

**.V.**

"Zelda! Zelda!" The trio of Cubus sisters burst through the flaps of her tent, their identical painted faces scrunched in shock as they came to an abrupt halt, panting.

Zelda dropped the brush in her hand, slowly gathering her golden curls as she clipped them to a neat bun. "Yes, girls?" she cocked a brow, her eyes barely flicking from the mirror in which she studied her reflection approvingly.

"Zelda, we saw the new captain!" One of the Cubus girls cried, waving her arms. "He just went to the Catheli with the Commander."

"Oh, me and my sisters were so scared!" Another one of them cried, turning to look imploringly at her sister. "Weren't we, big sister?"

"Yes, little sister." Another Cubus girl replied solemnly, her pinched face expressing worry.

"Enough," Zelda said, standing to frown at them. She never had much patience for the Cubus sisters, finding them to be more like pests than actual gypsies. And the way they spoke didn't appeal much to her at all. "I already know about this. Go to your tents and prepare for the show."

"Oh, yes! Let's prepare sisters!" The eldest Cubus girl twirled around, her hands clasping those of her sisters as they traipsed out of Zelda's quarters.

Zelda sighed, watching them go before collapsing on her chair again, mind reeling with thoughts. Ganondorf was inside the Catheli and the gypsies would once again be put in danger by possibly being denied Sactuary. No doubt the Captain was in there too, persuading the priest to keep the gypsies at bay long enough so that his men could haul them back to the dungeons and…

She shivered, images of his blue eyes spinning around her once more.

_"A name holds plenty of meaning for us knights. It is a label. An identity. An armor, if you will. And once given to another, it cannot be returned. With a name, one can smear and besmirch a man's reputation, one can damage and penetrate the armor that protects the person underneath. And the consequences of such reckless havoc cannot be erased."_

Her pulse raced in fright, thinking of the prospect of performing before him, feeling those same eyes burn into hers, dark with ambition and passion. He was familiar to her, she felt as if she had seen those eyes before, looked at his smile ages ago…

The mirror called to her and she turned, staring at her reflection determinedly.

_"Are you afraid of him? Are you afraid of the challenge?" _The girl in the mirror taunted, her hips swaying hypnotically, eyes glimmering with power.

"No." Zelda answered, finding her voice.

_"Don't give in to him. Defy him. Make him yours. Bend him the way you bended Vaati. He's just a man…and we both know the right smile and saunter will win him over…"_

"He is strong."

_"Then make him weak…" _Her reflection laughed, tossing back her golden hair and grinning wickedly. _"If you pass his defenses…break that pretty little shell of his...he'll be ours…"_

Zelda nodded, her heart slowing as a knowing smile easily curved her lips. The golden-haired gypsy would dance again. And this time, she would dance for him.

* * *

><p><strong>If you've played Phantom Hourglass you'd know the Cubus Sisters and how unbelievably creepy they are. <strong>

**Review.**

**:)**


End file.
